Star effect
by The Cowardly Christian
Summary: What if the aliens of mass effect ended up on Mewni? What if their were worse things the Reapers out their? What if Star brought...company to earth? Inspired by deviantartist jgss0109, all OC characters and story elements belong to him/her.


**Star effect**

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

...

A lonely Salarian walked through the lands of Sur'Kesh...he took a drink from his flask...put it down- And saw something that made him scream!

The creature had no face- Yet somehow was able to give him the nastiest grin -he wore a business suite and had multiple long, slender arms. Without a word, the creature ripped open a portal...and the poor Salarian was sucked inside...

Similar events would occur throughout Council space...over hundreds of years...

...

The poor salarian had barely any time to get his bearings before he was blasted to death by a frightened pheasant girl with a wand.

...said girl would go on to become Urania Butterfly...first Queen of Mewni...

...(On the first day of Mewnipedence)...

Queen Urina...was not having the best day. This plan already put a bad taste in her mouth...but what could she do? Her people were desperate for land and food...it was horrible...but between her people and monsters, she'll pick her people every time

It had been a simple plan; their presence had apparently spread a disease that had unintentionally killed off 90% of the monster population... So it would be easy to frighten them off and claim the land as their own...

However...once they got their...it turned out that the the local monsters hadn't been killed by disease as initially believed. But rather-

"YOUR GONNA DIE YOU LITTLE BASTARDS!" Screamed Krogan overlord Kredak as he used his biotics to rip through a hundred Mewni knights.

-Almost wiped out by another group of invaders that was even MORE dangerous. No, Urina was not having the best day...

...(On the sixtieth day of Mewnipence)...

Urina had long given up using magic to make her teeth grow back...it had been a long and brutal sixty day war...but it had ended in peace.

Although hopelessly outnumbered and outmatched, the Mewnians had their Queens Magic and tactical brilliance to kill thousands of Krogans at a time...

Unfortunately, the Krogan high fertility rate was able to help them weather it...but even the krogan were amazed by both the Queens magic and the staggering number of their own killed by her might...some had even begun to worship her as a goddess...

Eventually, it was realized that neither could truly gain an advantage over the other...and they were just going to end up killing each other...so a bargain was made: The krogan would gain status equal to Mewman citizens...in exchange for merging with their country and recognizing her as their sovereign queen.

This went over better then you'd think. The krogan couldn't help but feel in awe of this walking WMD who had killed millions of their species...above all; Krogan admire strength.

The signing of the peace accord would be forever hailed as the 'sixty days of mewnipedence'(which would be later shortened to one day after a hundred drunk krogan burnt down a hundred settlements...)

...

The Mewnians were surprised to learn that the Krogan weren't native to their world, but were dragged from another dimension! And not just through space, but through time as well! Their were pre-genophage krogans here, and post-genophage Krogans here.

Speaking of the 'Genophage'. The concept brought up mixed feelings among the mewnians, some were horrified, some were interested, others were sympathetic.

In any case it seems that the other council species had drifted to this land too...most had been killed by the krogan(in vengeance of the genophage(which to be clear, was no longer a problem due to the large number of pre-war Krogan)), the rest scattered to the wasteland.

The Mewnians were fascinated by the 'science' introduced by their allies. Sadly, most of their tech got fried when they came here...and very few krogan were scientists...

But what little they could impart, greatly increased the livelihood of all around...and thus they were happy.

Between the increased livelihood, and the krogans protection against all threats..it ushered in a golden age long celebrated even past the time of Urina...past the time of Usagina the Dancer and Estelaria, the First Star...and then came Hemera, The Builder...

...

Hemera was always an ambitious girl...wanting to literally build a legacy with her own two hands...but this latest project took the cake!

Ever since she was a little girl...the tales of the 'council' galaxy always amazed her...but none more so then the tales of the 'Citadel'...that...that would be her crowning achievement! To build a 'Citadel' of her own!

In exchange for equal rights, healing magic, and being allowed to live on her land..she's enlisted the help of every Quarain she could get her hand on to help supervise this great project...

...

The citadel project was a great undertaking...so great that it was not completed in Hemera's time, or even her daughters time...but rather in the time of Polaria, the Navigator...

...

Polaria could hardly contain her glee! This flying fortress of steel, brick and magic hovered hundreds of feet above the ground! It would be the palace of all future Queens..and a hub of commerce and culture for the rest of the universe!

...

And so Polaria, the Navigator would travel and map out the universe...seeding it with mystically powered mass effect relays as she went...although she mapped out over half of it...she was unable to find the 'council' galaxy before her death.

Although many of the queens that came after her kept many of her projects and policies going...they lacked Polaria's seal for it...and mainly focused on domestic issues...

...(Time of Meteora - The Relentless)...

Centuries passed...and more portal opened, spewing dozens of people from the now mythical 'council' galaxy into the wastelands...what few scraps of tech the mewnians could get their hands on were either useless or beyond their ability to understand...the rest was hoarded by the various council species who kept far away from the lands filled with krogan and tried their luck in the wastelands(in fairness this was probably wise...the Krogan had NOT forgotten the genophage).

Although this brought new tech and expertise into their lands...it also brought new danger...

...

The krogan looked upon the structure deathly pale. _It can't be._ He thought horrified. But it was...a RACHNI HIVE! "Queen Meteora must be warned!"

...

What followed was a 10 year war that earned Queen Meteora her title 'The Relentless'...eventually it ended with the surrender of the Rachni Queen. She pleaded with her to spare her children..to kill her if she must...but spare them.

Meteora...was touched by this(being a mother herself)...she then made peace with them and made them apart of her kingdom...her tales of a 'sour green note' being the cause of the last Rachni war was concerning to many...

...(time of Hekatia, the Necromancer)...

Hekatia Queen of Mewni...fell to the floor dead. Her chief alchemist Jack Harper looked at her sadly. "Forgive me my queen...but your work is too important to the future of our people."

He looked over to Glossaryk...but he said nothing...he simply looked down at his latest prodigy...his eyes as dead as her...

With that, he stole all the research the Queen had been about to destroy...and he and his fellow confederates fled into the night...

...

"But why do you have to go momma?" Asked the frightful princess Luna. Queen Eclipsa smiled. "I'm sorry my dear...but I got a date with destiny...that for the sake of the kingdom...I must see it through...

Before Luna could ask more-

 **SKREEEEE!**

An ear piercing sound deafened her...and she collapsed to the ground...the last thing she saw was...something coming from the sky...something covered in red glowing eyes...and numerous tentacles...

...

Princess Heaven Whimpered as she walked through the dark forest hopelessly lost...

"Mommy...come get me...I'm scared..."

And then she was grabbed from behind. "GOT ANOTHER ONE!" Shouted the Batarian slaver as the girl screamed and squirmed in his hands.

Another slaver chuckled. "Man, this just gets better and bett-

 **BANG!**

Soon, all the Slavers were dead. A frightened Heaven hide beneath a log...only to be offerd a hand...

"Heaven, Princess. Come with me. It's not safe here." States the Geth unit...

...

It is learned that for some reason...tech that involves A.I. are not affected by the portals and remain functional...and their is a large Geth presence in the wastelands.

In gratitude for saving the Princess...all Geth are offered a place in the kingdom...at first this causes tension with the quarians...but over time the Geth prove to all that their not a threat.

...

Queen Vesper was escorted into the city by her Krogan guard. She had to admit, she was impressed. Despite the non-stop monster attacks and lack of food and water...this community was actually habitable.

She entered the room where they waited for her...the representatives of (most)the council species on Mewni: Turain, Salarian, Asari, Volus, hanar, Drell, and Elchor. All of their ancestors had banded together to form the town of 'Homestead'.

They all eyed her warily...they dismissed the tales of magic as 'superstitious nonsense'...but they knew she was dangerous for somehow gaining the loyalty of Krogan, Rachni, and Geth...

Their jaws almost dropped to the floor as she floated in mid-air, conjured up a large throne...and sat in it...

"Right let us begin the first ever diplomatic conference between Homestead and Mewni!" Shouts Vesper, as she kept her glee of their shock off her face.

The representatives tried to compose themselves...tried to rationalize what they saw as 'trick of the light' and regained their confidnece that they'd come out on top...

They were in for a rude awakening...

...

The negotiations ended with Homestead merging with Mewni(and by merge, I mean they abandoned that hole in the ground and moved to Mewni). The Turians helped reform the military, the Asari began a 'biotics' program and reformed foreign policies, Volus reformed the banking and currency systems, Salarians reformed education and were asked to figure out more ways to fuse science with magic...

All and all the starting of a new golden age for Mewni...until the coming of the leviathan...

...

 **ROAR!**

Solaria cleaved the Leviathan in two...thus earning the name Leviathan-Cleaver...

...(time of Diana, The Huntress)...

Diana was on the outpost of Shanxi, overlooking the construction of 1,000th mystic relay...when THEY showed up.

A portal inexplicably opens up shooting out a whole fleet of (now) semi- operational Turian ships come pouring out...seeing a relay being built, the Turians begin to occupy the outpost as punishment for building an unauthorized relay(that and their ships were conking out and they needed to land).

The next 48 hours would later be called by all turian survivors simply as 'a slaughter'. Diana would meticulously hunt them down (from highest ranking commanders...and work her way down)...this bizarre- yet unbelievably effective tactic worked. Sowing confusion amongst their ranks...

And then they scattered in the forest to find her...big mistake.

Of the 500, 000 turians that had come down...only 100 remained when they surrendered...

Amazingly, their long-range communication still works...and they are able to get in contact with the citadel...

...

From inside his jail cell, Saren watched as the alien who'd crushed them continued to use her 'magic'.

"Sir...what is she?" Asked one of his underlings. "A demon my boy...a demon." He said flatly...

...

To say that the council was shocked was an understatement...they'd finally found the source of the mysterious portals that had plagued their galaxy for centuries...and it turns out to be a land of 'magic'?

(Side note: Interestingly enough, after the turian fleet is sent to Shanxi...no more portals appear ever again)

...it was too much to take in...this wasn't helped when they learned that in addition to that...they had non-sterilized Krogan, Rachni, and Geth running around freely!

Terified, they demand that she reverse all these policies and join the Council at once!

...

Diana pretended to think on that. "Hmmmm...let me respond to that in the following way."

...5 minutes later...

Diana dusted her hands as she walked away from the brutally beaten up council members, 20 specters, 50 STG teams, 70 Asari commandos, and 100 C-sec guards.

The salarian councilor spat out a tooth. "Well...she makes a very compelling argument." "I think I'm in love." Stated the delirious Turian councilor...

...

after...'negotiations'. It was decided that Mewni and the various other magical kingdoms would simply reamin allies with the council...

Meanwhile, plans are secretly drawn up on how to get 'magic' of their own...and if necessary 'deal' with the Mewni's...

...Time of Moon the Undaunted...

Moon smiled at her newly born daughter Star. She looked up to her eldest son. "Come my dear...look at your beautiful sister!"

Butterfly Shepard happily complied...

...…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **AN: Inspired by deviantartist jgss0109, all OC characters and story elements belong to him/her.**

 **AN: I know it says "in-progress" but really I just don't like boxing myself into a corner. For now this is more of a one-shot that I might continue one day...but probably won't.**  
 **But, hey. Feel free to use whatever elements you want from this, if you want! Or maybe give me ideas?**

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


End file.
